communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Fandom-Adventskalender 2016 - Die Fan-Aufreger des Jahres
thumb|right|200px Ein Jahr voller funkelnder Highlights am Entertainment- und Spiele-Firmament bringt erfahrungsgemäß auch immer einen Schwung, nun ja, weniger funkelnder Enttäuschungen mit sich. Manchmal verstecken sie sich gut getarnt in zuvor angepriesenen Titeln, manchmal riecht man schon von Weitem, dass der Hype-Train den Erwartungen nicht standhalten kann und wiederum manchmal zerreißt es Fans unerwartet das Herz. Wir vom Entertainment-Newsteam haben uns zusammengesetzt und unsere ganz persönlichen Enttäuschungen & Fan-Aufreger 2016 zusammengesucht. Und wirklich. Schon beim Sammeln der Themen sind die Gemüter hochgekocht... Overwatch: Overpowered und zu sexy Blizzards erster Shooter konnte im Mai 2016 offiziell erworben werden und wurde wie wir es bei den diesjährigen Gaming Awards nun sahen zu einem Riesenerfolg. Dabei können die Spieler zwischen 23 spielbaren Charakteren wählen und gegeneinander in einem 6 gegen 6-Battle antreten und müssen auf die Teamfähigkeit und die Durchmischung der Charaktere im Team aufbauen. Doch warum wurde das Spiel zum Aufreger, wenn es doch so gut läuft? Seit dem das Spiel auf dem Markt erhältlich ist, erhielt es einige an Memes und sorgte für einige Aufreger bezüglich dem Vergleich und der Ähnlichkeit zu und von Team Fortress 2, der Stärke einiger Helden bishin zu der sexy "Tracer’s Pose Controversy". Das Letzte schlug in den sozialen Netwerken wie zum Beispiel auch Twitter die Runde. Blizzard hatte eine Pose, die den Hauptfokus eines Helden auf den Hintern legte, wegen Fans, die die Pose als "zu sexistisch" bezeichneten, aus dem Spiel genommen und sie mit einer neuen Pose ersetzt, die aber die Rundungen noch deutlicher in Szene setzten. Good job Blizzard. Das Spiel entwickelt sich zudem in einem Match zur wahren Zerreißprobe, sobald man einen Bastion und eine Mei im gegnerischen Team vorliegen hat. Der eine ist ein wandelnder Panzer und kaum zu töten ohne das man von ihm selbst ins Kreuzfeuer gerät, die andere schließt einen in Eisblöcke oder lässt eine Mauer vor einem errichten, die nicht zu überwinden ist. Pustekuchen mit dem Teamplay und der Gemeinschaftsförderung. Overwatch DVa Mei Wall.gif|Mei du und deine Wände... Overwatch_Bastion_Meme.jpg|Rennt um euer Leben! Overwatch_Tracer_Pose.jpg|Da Butt! Autor: Cyanide3 No Man's Sky - Der Hypetrain enttäuschte Vorerst - Dieses Video beschreibt so ziemlich den Aufreger rund um das Videospiel "No Man "Sky", das im August für den PC und die PS4 erschien: thumb|center|450 px Um kurz das Gedächtnis noch einmal aufzufrischen: No Man's Sky ist ein Open-World-Game, in dem man als Raumfahrer eintaucht, um zahlreiche neue Planeten zu erkunden und zu entdecken. Dabei crafted und baut man sich seine eigenen Items zusammen, um so wieder sich auf den Weg machen zu können entferntere Planeten zu erreichen. Die Welten werden dabei in ihren Zusammensetzungen wie die Umwelt, die Tiere und die Ressourcen immer wieder neu gewürfelt, sodass die Zahl der Planeten bei nahezu unendlich steht. Waren die Erwartungen der Spieler zu hoch? Oder ist das Spiel einfach nur schlecht? Teils teils. Zum Einen wurde ein gutes und kräftiges Marketing hinter den Spiel gesteckt, was es als "einzigartig" in der Welt der Spiele beschrieb und die Interessierten gierig darauf warteten und zu viel von einer Spielefirma aus 15 Spieleentwicklern erwarteten. Zum Anderen war das Spiel von Verzögerungen des Release-Dates, Lügen und Bugs geplagt. Zum Beispiel war ein Multiplayer-Modus geplant, der aber dann doch nicht entwickelt wurde, die Raumschiffe sollten alle unterschiedlich zu steuern sein oder die Planeten sollen andere physikalische Erscheinungen besitzen, um sie noch einzigartiger gestalten. Stattdessen bekamen die ekstatischen Fans ein Indie-Survival-Game vor die Füße geschmissen, das sie 60 Euro kostete und "nur" ein normales Survival Spiel war, das den "Wow-Effekt" bei der Produktion verpennt hatte. Aus No Man's Sky wurde "One Man's Lie". Autor: Cyanide3 Ghostbusters 2016: Frauen können keine Geister jagen Am 4. August kam der langersehnte dritte Teil der Ghostbusters in die deutschen Kinos, doch als bekannt wurde, dass der Film ein Reboot des ersten Teils von Ghostbusters-Die Geisterjäger werden sollte und zu aller Überraschung die Hauptrollen kurzerhand auf das andere Geschlecht wechseln würden, brach für viele Fans eine Welt zusammen und die Hasstirade mit verdorbenem Obst und faulen Eiern. So wurde beispielsweise der erste Trailer auf YouTube mit den meisten Dislikes aller Zeiten (von Trailern) versehen. thumb|center|450 px Dabei kann ich diese Aufregung bei Weitem nicht nachvollziehen. Denn im Gegensatz zur Neuauflage von Spider-Man oder den Fantastischen Vier, finde ich dieses Reboot wirklich gelungen. Die Handlung wird nicht einfach nur stumpf wiederholt, sondern erhält dank der Besetzung und der Spezialeffekte ein ganz neues Gewand. Hinzu kommt, dass Melissa McCarthy & Co. für einige gute Sprüche sorgen und sich niemand davon freisprechen kann, zumindest einmal gelacht zu haben. Autor: AML Tony Ghost in the Shell: Rassistisches Casting Es ist nicht das erste mal, dass die Besetzung einer Realverfilmung auf Basis eines Anime schon im voraus heiß diskutiert wird. Aus meiner Anime-Filterblase heraus scheint es mir generell so, dass kaum eine Fangemeinde so kritisch ist, wie die Otakus. Synchronisationen werden in der Luft zerrissen, Casting-Entscheidungen harsch kritisiert (siehe unlängst: Death Note Realfilm und Serie) und so wunderte es kaum, dass Scarlett Johansen ebenfalls ins Fadenkreuz geriet, als sie für die Rolle des Major Motoko Kusanagi für die Realverfilmung von [http://de.animanga.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost_in_the_Shell Ghost in the Shell] bestätigt wurde. Ghost in the Shell (1995) HD TRAILER|Der Trailer des Anime aus dem Jahr 1995 GHOST IN THE SHELL Trailer German Deutsch (2017)|Der Trailer zur Real-Verfilmung 2017 Der Vorwurf: White Washing - Figuren nicht weißer Hautfarbe werden mit „stereotypen” Weißen besetzt, um gängige Hollywood-Ideale und Standards zu erfüllen. Die Kritik des Rassissmus' liegt in der Luft und zudem befürchte man, dass die Authentizität des Originals verloren gehen. Dieser Punkt ist jedoch gerade bei Ghost in the Shell problematisch, da der Major ein Cyborg und kein Mensch ist. Demnach ist auch das Aussehen und die Herkunft artifiziell und nicht menschlich. Auf der anderen Seite trägt Kusanagi einen japanischen Namen und das Setting ist ebenso asiatisch. Ob man nun die Theorie unterstreicht, dass Hollywood gezielt ungern Hauptrolle mit Asiaten sondern mit „Nummer sicher”-Stars besetzt, oder ob man das Ganze weniger kritisch sieht und sich vor allen Dingen auf einen Action-Blockbuster freut: Diese Besetzung hat für Aufregung gesorgt. Autor: Springteufel Canary Cry - Fans trauern Im April 2016 sorgte die Vierte Staffel von The CW's Hit-Serie Arrow für großes Aufsehen. Denn mit der 18. Episode 11:59 kam es zu einem kleineren Showdown zwischen dem Team Arrow und Damien Darhk (gespielt von Neal McDonough), bei welchem die von Katie Cassidy gespielte Black Canary ums Leben kam. Dies sorgte in den folgenden Wochen für einen regelrechten Scheiße-Sturm im Internet. Unter den Fans war die Meinung ganz klar: Die Macher haben den Verstand verloren! thumb|300px|Es hat sich ausgezwitschert... Nun gebe ich mal meinen Senf dazu ab: Ihr könnt euch denken was ich sage, aber ich verfasse es lieber hier noch mal in wenig schmeichelhafte Worte. HABEN DIE DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN?! Wie kann man allen Ernstes Laurel Lance aus der Serie schreiben und tatsächlich denken „Oh das wird den Fans aber sicher gefallen” ''(stellt euch einen Produzenten vor, der gerade im Begriff ist, sein Geld zu zählen). Mal Ernsthaft, man kommt ja auch nicht auf die Idee Lois Lane aus Superman zu schreiben. Es gibt nun mal Gesetze unter Comicfans und diese stehen, so albern das auch klingen mag, über den Dingen. Und dass mir jetzt bloß keiner ankommt mit: Ja, Arrow hat ja schon immer gerne Charaktere umgebracht. Das ist zwar wahr, aber der Unterschied ist: A) Hat das die Handlung weitergebracht und B) diente es nicht dazu um eine ach so dramatische Wen... blablabla. Man könnte eventuell noch anmerken, ''ehm ja, das diente dazu um die Olicity-Romanze voran zu treiben. Eh sorry? Was bringt es, wenn man mit Staffel fünf sowieso ein Soft-Reboot betreibt und diese Geschichte at acta gelegt wurde? KANN MIR DAS MAL BITTE JEMAND ERKLÄREN? Und den Vogel komplett abgeschossen haben sie dann mit dem Winter-Finale von Staffel Sechs, ich denke jeder hat das bereits mitbekommen, sie bringen Laurel von den toten zurück... (Grillensound vorstellen) Manchmal wünschte ich echt, Hand, Hinterkopf, Tisch und fertig. Autor: Captain Schlabberhose ---- Das ist natürlich nur ein kleiner Überblick über die Aufreger des letzten Jahres. Es gab noch zig andere Themen, über die sich Fans aufgeregt haben und die leidenschaftlich diskutiert wurden. Sagt es uns, welche Besetzung, welche Verfilmung, welches Spiel, welche Serie hat euch auf die Palme getrieben? Welche Entscheidung könnt ihr so gar nicht nachvollziehen und was hat euch wirklich enttäuscht? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag